


What Should I do

by clexalover16



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Smut, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexalover16/pseuds/clexalover16
Summary: To all my readers that are going to read this, this is a very detailed graphic book. So I'm putting a warning that it's very sexual. like verryyyyy. But enjoy and comment for me if you want more.





	1. Chapter 1

"Should we do this?" asked Samantha.

"Yeah we should, we got this far into it." responded. Both Samantha and Kayla were sitting in 's bedroom, watching TV. Tosh.0 came on and he made some hilarious pun. It caused and Kayla to laugh.

"Why is he so funny?"

"I don't know, he just is."

Both of the girls glanced at each other, and then looked away.

"Um...that was awkward." Samantha thought.

"What should I do? Should I make the first move?" Kayla thought. They both sat silently for a few minutes.

"Kayla I-" Kayla's lips against hers cut her off. Kayla slid her tongue on Samantha's bottom lip. Samantha opened her mouth wide enough for Kayla's tongue to go inside. They played with each other's tongues, sucking and playing. Kayla grabbed Samantha's head and sucked harder. She got her fingers tangled into Samantha's hair. Both girls moaned into the kiss. Samantha leaned back, with Kayla on top of her. Kayla straddled Samantha's legs rubbing on her abdomen.

"Hmm Kayla why does this feel so good?" Samantha said though kisses.

"I (peck) don't (peck) know?" Samantha flips over Kayla so she is on top; she leans in and starts sucking and licking Kayla's neck. She bites and leaves a love bite. Kayla moans loudly, at the contact of Samantha's lips against her neck. Samantha licks the love bite she left, and starts sucking on other places of her neck. Kayla moans in pleasure from what Samantha is doing to her. Samantha places her lips on Kayla lips to quiet her down. Samantha grabbed Samantha's breast through her shirt, causing her to moan loudly. Kayla pulled Samantha's shirt over her head and tossed it on the ground.

She unclasped Samantha's bra and let it slid down her arm. Samantha started blushing when Kayla saw her breast. Kayla cupped Samantha's breast and wrapped her tongue around her right nipple. She started sucking on them causing Samantha to moan. Kayla massaged the left breast making Samantha feel good.

"Wow you're gorgeous." Kayla awed at Samantha's large breast.

"Thanks." Samantha looked down blushing, Kayla sat up and grabbed Samantha's breast again more roughly. She popped one of the nipples in her mouth sucking and swirling her tongue around the tip. Samantha threw her head back from pleasure. Samantha slid her hand down her stomach and began to rub herself. She moans loudly from the pleasure she was giving to herself.

Kayla smirked at her, she climbed up to Samantha. She kissed her stomach all the way up to her breast. She kissed both of them, then she started kissing her neck. She rubbed Samantha's pussy while sucking on her neck. Kayla rubbed Samantha's clit, Samantha started feeling a moist feeling in her panties. Kayla slid her finger into her pussy, moving it in and out slowly. Samantha was squirming in her spot.

Kayla added in more fingers, she was also speeding up the pace. Samantha grabbed the sheets tightly and was going through an orgasm over and over. She felt like she was going to another world. She gasp as she came on Kayla's hand. Kayla licked her fingers tasting Samantha. Slowly Kayla licked down 's stomach going down to her pussy. She kissed her stomach down to her folds. She opened them to see a pink muscle with a hole on the bottom.

Kayla put her mouth on Samantha's clit sucking lightly on it. Sam gasp and moaned, she grabbed Kayla's head pushing it deeper. She stuck her tongue in her hole, licking her insides. As Kayla sped up the pace Samantha bucked her hips into Kayla's mouth. She licked all around her clit, sticking a finger inside of Samantha.

"AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHH Kayla go deeper, GO DEEPER AHHHH!" screamed Samantha. Kayla just loved the taste of Samantha's juices as the poured out her pussy. Kayla looked up to see Samantha's face all red, she went back down sucking her clit again. Samantha started squirming again.

"Kayla I'm coming, I'm coming!" as Samantha was screaming, she let her release into Kayla's mouth. Kayla sat up and pulled Samantha's leg up putting it on her shoulder. She rubbed her pussy against Samantha's grabbed Kayla's breast rubbing them together as Kayla thrust against her. The friction of the rubbing felt amazing to both girls. When Kayla came, their juices mixed together. You could hear skin hitting against each other.

(AN: I have a very imaginative mind, now back to the story.)

When Samantha got up, she went and grabbed her purple dildo. She sucked on the thick end, making it wet so it'll be easier to slide into Kayla's pussy. Samantha knelt in front of Kayla, spreading her legs wide enough, Samantha kissed each side of Kayla's thighs. She rubbed the tip on Kayla's clit, teasing her. She slid in a finger, slowly letting Kayla adjust to it.

When Kayla gave her permission to continue, she pushed it in more and pulled it out slightly. As Samantha was thrusting the toy into Kayla's pussy, Kayla would scream every time it hit her g-spot. Samanth sped up the pace for awhile, listening to Kayla moaning very loud. She leaned in and kissed Kayla as she was thrusting into her. Kayla began to cum, which made Samantha smile and speed up the pace.

"Ahhhh I'm coming!" Kayla's cum got on the dildo. Samantha put it in her mouth, sucking on it.

"Mmmm tasty."

"That was amazing."

"I know, my turn." yelled Samantha.

"Okay." Kayla grabbed it from Samantha and plunged it in from behind. She had made Samantha gasped, she fell on her hands with her pussy in the air. Kayla pushed it in very fast causing Samantha not able to hold herself up. She would moan every time it was thrust into her. 

"Faster Kayla, harder, AHHHH!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter shows more of Samantha and Natalia's relationship blooming.

Samantha is walking around the school with Natalia. Samantha has been getting these confusing feelings for her best friend. Sometimes she'll be talking to her and suddenly get this feeling of taking her into the bathroom and fuck her in a stall. Like while fingering her, she'll be either kissing her, her neck or boobs. They both continue walking towards their lockers, Natalia is talking about some band or song. Samantha was listening, but her mind began to wonder.

"Sam? You still there?"

"Huh, what? Oh I'm here, sorry my mind was wondering again."

"Oh well, if you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking about?" Sam had a feeling she would ask that.

"Um...well I was thinking about you." Sam started to blush when she finished her sentence. Natalia noticed Sam's flushed face, and she smiled at that.

"What about me Samantha?" Natalia gave this sly smile at her, which made Sam's heart to skip a beat.

"Well...it's about me...uh fucking you in a bathroom stall." Natalia's eyes widen at Sam's words.

"So...you like me?" Sam didn't really know what to say.

"I guess so, because I have this feeling of fucking you so hard right now."

"Well why don't you?" Sam thought for a second before answering.

"Maybe I will, but I don't know if you want your first time at school."

"I don't mind, because I've been getting these feelings too." That shocked Sam, she thought that she only felt that way.

"Well when do you want to do this?"

"How about now?" Sam thought of a place where they could do it at.

"How about the girls locker room?"

"Okay let's go." Sam grabbed Natalia's hand, leading her towards the back of the school. When we went down the steps, getting closer Natalia squeezed Sam's hand.

"Are you ready for this?" Sam asked Natalia. Natalia looked up at Sam and smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be." When they reached the door and went inside, they checked to make sure that it was empty so nobody would bother them. When the coast was clear. Sam led Natalia to a the corner of the locker room. She looked a little nervous about this. Well Sam felt the same way.

"Um what do we do now?" Natalia asked nervously. I looked at her like a lion is going to attack it's prey.

"I get to have fun with you right now." Natalia looked confused at first, then she realized what Sam meant.

"Oh, you meant-" Natalia was cut off by Sam's lips pressed against hers. It took a moment for Natalia to realize what was happening. Sam leaned back to see Natalia's facial expression. She was shocked, but loved the feeling of Sam's soft lips against hers.

"I didn't expect that."

"Neither did I, do you still want to continue?" Natalia just nod her head. Sam led Natalia to a bench so they could sit down. Sam had Natalia move closer towards her.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle with you, plus you did have your first kiss with me."

"Well yeah, true. I really liked it." Sam placed her hands on Natalia's small breast massaging them a little. Natalia looked tense at first, but slowly relaxed. Sam leaned in to kiss Natalia, but went for her neck instead. She placed small kisses on each side of her neck Natalia let out a cute little moan.

"You like that don't you." She responded with a moan. San smiled on Natalia's neck and continued sucking on it. Natalia grabbed Sam's head bring it closer to her. Sam reach her hand down on Natalia and started rubbing her. She leaned her head back in pleasure.

"More Sam!" gasped Natalia. Sam rubbed harder, Natalia just moan loudly. Sam leaned in towards Natalia and kissed her. Natalia began kissing back, Sam licked Natalia's bottom lip, wanting access inside her mouth. Natalia opened her mouth a little and Sam slip her tongue in playing with Natalia's. Sam's tongue explored all around Natalia's mouth. Natalia moaned into Sam's mouth.

"Sam more, I need more." Sam slipped her tongue down Natalia's throat sucking on her tongue. Sam leaned Natalia back and lied on top of her, still kissing her. As Sam grabbed one of Natalia's breast and massaged it. Natalia moaned from Sam's touch. Sam slid her hand down Natalia's stomach towards her pussy. Natalia  
squirmed from Sam's touch. Sam slip her hand into Natalia's pants, into her panties reaching the spot she was looking for. She slid a finger into the opening, causing Natalia to gasp from the new contact. Sam thrust her finger into Natalia's pussy once again, but going at a slow pace. Natalia started moaning out loud as she was getting fingered fucked by her best friend.

*Meanwhile on the other side of the school*

"Hey have you seen Sam? I haven't seen her all day, is she here?" Kayla asks one of Sam's friends.

"I'd seen her this morning with Natalia, but that's the only time I'd seen her." Kara replied. Kayla was getting suspicious about Sam's whereabouts. Kayla went searching around the school, but had no luck finding Sam or Natalia. Kayla didn't like Natalia that much. She thought of Natalia as a threat of her taking Sam away from her. She got upset after thinking of Sam and Natalia doing naughty things to each other. She didn't like the image of someone else touching her girlfriend.

*Back to the other side of the school*

"Sam that was amazing, how did you get so good at fucking?"

"I don't know I guess I'm just good like that." Sam pecked Natalia's lips slightly. They both were facing each other gazing into each others eyes after the blissful moment they just had together. Natalia laid her head on Sam's breast, playing with her nipples. Sam just looked down at Natalia and smiled.

"I really like you Sam."

"I really like you too Natalia." They both closed the gap between them and pressed their lips against each others. Sam grabbed Natalia's waist and pulled her onto her lap. Natalia continued kissing Sam. Sam removed her lips from Natalia's mouth and nipped at her neck. Slowly leaving little kisses as she went down her neck. She sucked on a little spot and Natalia gasped and started rubbing against Sam. Sam continued sucking until she left a small red mark on her neck, licking it to cool it down. Natalia got her hands tangled into Sam's hair pulling causing to suck more. Sam brushed her lips against Natalia's and slid her tongue into her mouth. Natalia opened her mouth a bit and they both played with each others tongues.

"Natalia we need to stop soon. We basically missed the whole school day."

"I don't care, I don't want to leave you or this spot." Sam pulled away from Natalia and they looked into each others eyes once again.

" We really need to go okay," Natalia looked down and nodded in agreement.

"We need to get dressed." Sam said while tossing Natalia her clothes. Sam looked up and watched as Natalia got dressed. Sam thinks she's falling for the girl.

Meanwhile at lunch

After band Sam and Natalia did their normal routine before they head to lunch. They would race up the stair and see who would get up there first. Its usually a tie, sometimes. When they get pass the stairs, they walk towards their lockers. Which are basically next to each other. When they get to their lockers Natalia turns to Sam when there is nobody around.

"Sam thanks for what you did earlier. That was the best ever." She walked up to Sam and planted a kiss on her lips, Sam kissed back pulling her close.

"We really shouldn't do this here, remember they're cameras everywhere."

"Shit I'd forgot about those." Sam pulled her in for a hug and held her tight, and whispered in her ear;

"I think I'm falling for you,"

"Me too but what about your girlfriend?" Sam's eyes got big when she seen her girlfriend standing in the door way with her hands on her hips. Natalia looked back to see where Sam was staring at. Natalia stepped back and hid behind Sam.

"So I find out you're fucking her behind my back when I've been looking for you all day,"

"It's not what it looks like I hugged her that's all." Kayla didn't believe San at all.

"Well Sam want to know something? Well I'd seen you kiss her not that long ago when you two thought you were alone. I'd seen you so don't you dare tell me you just "hugging her". Bitch I'd seen you do it." Natalia hid her face in Sam's back.

"Kayla well I got something to tell you. I think you're a controlling bitch, that can go fuck off and go be the slut that you are. I'd let it slide when you cheated on me with that girl you made out in the bathroom with. Remember you told me that you did, and I'd let it slide and you said I could do it back so we be even."

Kayla looked like she was on the verge of tears. Sam took Natalia's hand and led her downstairs to the commons.

"Wow I didn't know she did that to you."

"Well there is a lot of things you don't know what she did to me." They both walked down stairs and joined their group of friends.

"Hey Sam and Natalia what took you so long to get down here?" Kara suspiciously asked.

"I had to handle some business." As Sam said that Kayla came down the stairs with puffy red eyes. Kara noticed Kayla's puffy red eyes too.

"What happened between you two aren't you two a couple."

"We used to be, but she is only a lying cheating bitch."

"Well damn, what caused it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sam placed her left hand on Natalia's leg and began to feel calm. Kat noticed where Sam's hand was, and gave her this questioning look. Sam mouthed 'I'll tell you later at 6th hour.' Kat just nodded and continued talking to Kara. I got up and got some lunch, which was a corn dog and French fries. Sam bought some for Natalia, paid for it and sat back down at the table.

"Here some fries Natalia."

"Thanks!" She put one in her mouth and chewed and swallowed it. Sam ate her lunch and didn't talk until she was done. She got up and threw away her trash, Natalia did so as well.

"Are you ready to go Sam?" Sam looked at her and said;

"Yeah, let's go." They walked upstairs and sat by the elevator where no one could see them. Natalia sat real close to Sam, and laid on her lap. Sam just played with her hair caressing her head. Their friends couldn't know about them yet.

"Natalia what are we now? Like are we friends or something more now?" Natalia thought for a second and replied;

"We're definitely more than friends. I like you and you like me, we can make it be more if that's up to you. Cause, well you just got out of a relationship."

"I know, but I've liked you for the longest and it took awhile to realize that I did, and earlier I just fucked you in the girls locker room."

"True and it was amazing by the way."

Down by the stairs ;

"Did you just hear what Sam just said to Natalia?" Kat whispered to Kara and Benny.

"Yeah we heard now shush so we won't get caught by them." Benny whispered yelled.

"Kat I kind of figured that there was something going on between them, and it was pretty obvious that they were going to end up getting together. They're always together."

"True I'll talk to Sam in 6th hour about them."

*Back up the stairs*

"Natalia will you be my girlfriend, I promise to treat you right and be there by your side for every need or whatever you're going through at the time. Will you be mine?" Natalia looked at Sam and smiled;

"Of course I'll be yours." Natalia scooted closer to Sam and kissed her deeply. They pulled apart when they heard a click. They both turned to see Kat, Kara, Lindsey, and Benny standing there smiling. Sam blushed deeply after being caught kissing her new girlfriend.

"Congrats you guys. I hope it works out for you two." Benny said patting both Natalia's and Sam's back. Kat came up to them next.

"Yay you two finally got together. I'll go plan your wedding." Sam just shook her questioning Kat.

"Kat you don't need to plan our wedding. Who even said we were getting married?"

"It sound like you were proposing from where we were at."

"No I was just asking her to be my girlfriend that's all for now."

"Hmm ok whatever you say." Kat looks at the time; "We need to go the bell is going to ring soon."

"Okay, come on Natalia lets go." Natalia walked down the stairs with Sam's hand in her. She loved being next to her and now she can finally express how she truly feels about her, but the hard part is telling Kenzie. Both girls walk down the hallway towards their lockers once again. They seen Kenzie pass by them, Kenzie looked confused when she seen that Natalia and Sam are holding hands. Both girls kept walking. Sam opened her locker and got out her stuff for history. Natalia got out her stuff for science. They both closed their lockers and head towards their classes. When they were about to part Natalia pecked Sam's cheek and waved good-bye. Sam waved back and walked into her class and sat at her seat.

As the class went by Mr. Draper talked to Sam's class telling them their assignment for the day. Sam ended up dozing off. When she woke up she hurried to finish her work before the class finished. When the bell rang she got up and left the class. She walked to her locker to get her stuff for science. She waited for Natalia to get there, she leaned against the locker and see Natalia walking through the door getting closer. She hugged Natalia kissing her softly. Natalia blushed and walked to her locker.

"Sam why did you kiss me in front of everyone?"

"Cause I felt like it, you're gorgeous babe."

"No I'm not." Sam grabs Natalia's chin and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Yes you are gorgeous, and no one else can have you but me." Sam said that with a big grin on her face. Sam leaned against the locker next to Natalia's, waiting for her to get her stuff.

"Come on we're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"I'll make you do that later." Sam smirked while she said that. Natalia realized what Sam said and hit her shoulder.

" Stop it." Sam just laughed and grabbed Natalia's hand to get them to there class faster. Both of there classes were across from each other. Once they reached there doors they waves each other good-bye and walked into there class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same old same old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that i already got 22 hits wow.

Sam walked into her class and sat next to her friend Taylor and Ashley.

"Hey guys what's happening?"

"Nothing really just waiting for this teacher to start the class."

"I know, we really don't do much in this class."

"True." Sam just sat there and pulled out her phone and just checked Facebook. She scrolled through all the post liking whatever she liked and did that for a couple minutes. Once she got bored of that she went and played some game on her phone. Once she looked up the time to see that it was 2:25 pm. She put her phone away and put all her stuff together into a neat pile. She looked around the room bored, needing something to amuse her.

"Sam." Sam looked to where her name was called. She seen that it was Autumn and her crew.

"What do you want?" Autumn smiled.

"Nothing really just wanted to know if I can get your autograph or something."

Sam just turned around and looked to see it was 2:33pm. She got up and put her chair up on the table. She walked towards the door, and once the rang she raced to the other side of the hall to meet with Natalia. She seen Cat come out of the classroom before Natalia did.

"Hey Kat, how have you been?"

"I'm good, what about you?"

"I'm awesome, just got a new girlfriend, she's better than the last one."

"Wow. Well when am I going to meet her?"

"Well you already know who she is. Oh she comes now." Sam turns to face Natalia who was walking towards them.

"Sup babe." Sam kisses Natalia in front of Cat.

"You guys PDA." Natalia blushes, Sam just laughs. We all walked towards our lockers to get our things for the day. Sam walked Natalia to her bus, then she left to get on hers.

As they were parting from each other, Natalia ran up to Sam before she left and gave her a hug and kiss. Sam of course kissed her back, and smacked her ass as she left.  
Sam headed to her bus, heading home after an amazing day at school.   
"This is the best day ever." Once she bus dropped me off at my bus stop, Sam walked home. As Sam was walking home, Sam noticed the sky was blue. The birds were chirping, there wasn't any clouds in the sky. People were mowing their lawns. This was nice. 

Once Sam got to her house, Sam walked up the porch steps and went to the door. Sam reached into my pocket and went to unlock my door. When Sam inserted my key into the slot. Sam didn't know if anyone was home. She walked in, she opened the second the inside of her house. She took off her shoes and set down her bag next to the door. She went up to her room and thought about her day and what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment maybe some kudos im still unsure how those works


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i suck at these

Previously on What Should I Do...  
Before hand...

When Sam got home after school she went directly to her room. She jumped on her bed and laid all out on her bed arms and legs spread.

"Ah today was the best day ever, I got to make love to the girl of my dreams. Ahh can it get any better than this?" She laid there for a bit until she heard a loud banging noise coming from downstairs at the front door. She sat up and got off the bed, heading towards her bedroom door.

She opened it, walked towards the stairs to see who it was.

Once she reached the front door she looked out the peep hole. She gasped and took a step back.

"Why is she here? I'm done with this bitch." Sam thought to herself. She grabbed the nearest thing towards her and held it in her hand ready to aim at anything. She opened the door to see Kayla. Why is she here?

"What the fuck do you want?" Sam spits out angrily towards Kayla. Kayla walks towards S. Sam takes steps back from Kayla.

"Stop coming near me, get out my house." Sam is now pressed against the wall, getting scared as she got closer. Sam suddenly felt a sharp pain on her side and felt something dripping down her skin. She looked at Kayla with a horror look in her eye. Sam collapsed to the ground, knocked out unconscious. Kayla picked her up and laid her on the couch and did something to make it look like Sam is dead. Once she finished her job she left.

Meanwhile

"Pick up, pick up, pick up, ugh why isn't she answering?" Natalia was getting irritated that Sam wasn't picking up her phone. Natalia gave up on calling her and headed towards her house. Once she arrived the front door was open. Natalia raced up the porch steps and walked into the house. The sight before her made her heart skip a beat. She seen some blood on the carpet and an unconscious looking Sam with a red stain on the bottom of her shirt. Natalia rushed over towards her and checked for her pulse. Natalia found one but it was very faint. Natalia laid on Sam until she regained conscious again.

Natalia called 911 to come save Sam before it was too late.   
"911 what's your emergency?"  
"My girlfriend has been stabbed, I found her at her home bleeding from her stomach. Hurry please it's life or death. I just got her in my life."  
"Ma'am everything will be okay, I'm sending an ambulance to he house right now. They'll be there soon." The last hung up and Natalia put down the phone. Natalia sat next to Sam, hoping she'll gain consciousness soon.   
"Please wake up, I need you in my life."

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you enjoyed it, because i did while writing it.


End file.
